Love is like a snowflake
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah seorang pemimpin Jung Empire sedangkan Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang lulusan SMA dan saat ini bekerja di Jung Empire sebagai cleaning service. Memiliki takdir yang berbeda, kedua namja ini memiliki sebuah keinginan yang sama yaitu menemukan cinta sejati.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love is like a snowflake

Genre : Romance

Ratings : PG-13

Pairing(s) : Yunjae, Yoosu (mungkin)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu adalah kebetulan. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Junsu – _Love is like a snowflake_.

..: Story 1 :..

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong PoV

Huh dingin… Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba. Semoga saja tahun ini tidak akan turun salju. Aku benci salju. Ya, aku Kim Jaejoong, namja berkulit putih seputih salju ini benci pada salju. Salju itu dingin dan… putih. Putih sangat tidak cocok untuk dunia yang keras dan kejam ini. Hari ini aku bangun seperti biasa dan mulai menjalani keseharianku yang membosankan. Usiaku 20 tahun. Aku yatim piatu, mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku dan apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan kabur dari sana karena semua anak di panti selalu menindasku. Aku anak yang dibuang dan tida disayang kata mereka. Karena itu mereka selalu memojokkanku dan tidak ingin bermain denganku.

Saat usiaku 12 tahun, aku kabur dari panti asuhan. Karena tidak punya siapa-siapa, aku hidup terlunta-lunta hingga seorang ahjumma menolongku saat aku hampir diculik dan dibawa ke tempat prostitusi. Ahjumma itu bernama Kim Taeyeon. Itu sebabnya margaku Kim. Dulu namaku hanya 'Jaejoong' saja. Pernah sekali, sekelompok anak mengolokku karena tidak memiliki nama marga seperti mereka dan melempariku dengan kerikil. Taeyeon ahjumma adalah seorang pemilik kedai ramen. Dia merawat dan menjagaku seperti merawat putranya sendiri. Aku juga menganggap Taeyeon ahjumma seperti umma kandungku sendiri. Sejak aku dirawat oleh Taeyeon ahjumma, aku disekolahkan dan setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku pasti membantu Taeyeon ahjumma di kedainya. Kami memang hidup sederhana tapi aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Taeyeon ahjumma. Tapi sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Saat usiaku 17 tahun, Taeyeon ahjumma meninggal dunia karena tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai oleh pemabuk. Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi sehingga Taeyeon ahjumma tewas di tempat. Saat itu aku sedang ada di sekolah ketika aku menerima telepon dari pemilik toko bunga di seberang kedai ramen ahjumma yang memberitahukanku bahwa Taeyeon ahjumma tertabrak mobil dan tewas di tempat. Saat mendengarnya duniaku seakan-akan menggelap. Satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku tanpa membiarkanku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih. Akan kutuntut orang yang telah merenggut nyawa Taeyeon ahjumma. Itu memang yang ingin kulakukan tapi polisi yang saat itu menangani kasus penabrakan ahjumma mengatakan bahwa orang yang menabrak ahjumma adalah orang yang lumayan memiliki pengaruh. Mengetahui hal tersebut, para polisi memutuskan untuk angkat tangan dan memutuskan untuk menutup kasus ini. Kesal, marah. Sedih. Ketiga perasaan itu bercampur jadi satu.

Aku terus mendatangi kantor polisi dan memohon untuk membuka kembali kasus penabrakkan ahjumma. Tapi sayang hasilnya nihil. Polisi-polisi tersebut sudah diberi uang tutup mulut oleh penabrak tersebut. Bahkan orang itu memberikan 5 buah cek 1 juta won. Cih, nyawa Taeyeon ahjumma tidak bisa dibeli. Kalaupun bisa, bayarannya harus berupa nyawa orang yang sudah menabrak ahjumma. Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan daripada aku harus menerima uang kotor itu.

Setelah kematian Taeyeon ahjumma aku melanjutkan hidupku dengan uang yang kuhasilkan sendiri. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kedai ramen milik ahjumma karena aku harus sekolah dan belajar agar biaya sekolah yang sudah dibayarkan ahjumma tidak terbuang dengan percuma. Setelah lulus SMA, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja karena beasiswa yang kuajukan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang ahjusshi gendut dari Jung Emp. Jung Empire adalah calon donatur beasiswaku tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menolakku. Maksudku dengan cara yang SAMA SEKALI tidak mengenakkan. Saat itu aku dihubungi oleh pihak Jung Empire. Katanya ingin membicarakan tentang beasiswaku. Kupikir aku diterima tapi ternyata tidak. Ahjusshi gendut tersebut malah melemparkan ijazah, sertifikat peraih skor tertinggi ujian yang selalu kudapatkan selama 3 tahun di SMA, dan hasil laporan nilaiku selama 3 tahun. Dilemparkan. Tepat. Ke. Wajahku. Katanya orang miskin sepertiku bahkan tidak pantas untuk mengenyam pendidikan yang tinggi. Apalagi dengan biaya dari Jung Empire yang terkenal dengan bisnisnya yang sukses di berbagai bidang ini. Dia menambahkan kalau aku lebih pantas untuk menjadi seorang cleaning service di Jung Empire. Dan ternyata itu bukan ejekkan atau gurauan atau candaan. Kata-katanya benar-benar serius. Ahjusshi jelek dan gendut itu BENAR-BENAR menjadikanku seorang cleaning service di Jung Emp.

Sekarang sudah 2 tahun aku bekerja sebagai cleaning service di Jung Empire. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan bekerja di sini. Para pegawai pria dan beberapa eksekutif sering melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku. Dari mulai merangkul-rangkul sampai meraba bokongku. Yah… tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus bekerja dan mencari uang untuk tetap hidup kan? Gaji yang selama ini kuperoleh tiga per empatnya kugunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan sisanya kutabung agar aku bisa kuliah.

Dua tahun aku bekerja disini dan aku tidak tahu bahwa di musim dingin tahun ini aku akan menghadapi sebuah takdir yang akan mengubah hidup yang sudah kujalani selama 20 tahun ini.

Yunho PoV

Seperti biasa setiap pagi aku bangun 5 menit sebelum alarm ku berbunyi. Kebiasaan mungkin. Kulihat keluar jendela dari kamarku yang luas ini. Matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terang hari ini. _Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin._ Batinku.

Namaku Jung Yunho, 25 tahun. Aku tinggal di mansion pribadiku. Umma dan appa ku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Gwangju, kampung halamanku, karena kata mereka disana lebih tenang dan jauh dari kebisingan kota. Artinya? Yah artinya aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul tanpa keluarga dan tentunya tanpa kekasih. Yak benar. Aku Jung Yunho yang seorang pengusaha muda, tampan, etc ini masih single. Kenapa? Sederhana saja. Karena aku masih mencintai seorang yeoja yang sudah meninggalkanku. Menyedihkan sekali kan? Nama yeoja itu adalah Bae Seulgi. Yeoja itu meninggalkanku karena dia ingin melanjutkan kariernya sebagai model di Paris dengan kekasih barunya yang juga seorang model. Cih, terkenal saja tidak.

Di mansion ini sebetulnya ada beberapa pembantu tapi mereka kuperintahkan untuk datang setelah aku berangkat kerja dan pulang sebelum aku pulang kerja. Aku tidak suka melihat ada orang asing di dalam mansion ku. Aku selalu pulang jam 10 malam dan terkadang tengah malam karena berkas-berkas perusahaan yang harus kubaca dan kutandatangani. Aku adalah seorang CEO Jung Empire. Aku baru saja diresmikan sebagai CEO menggantikan sepupuku yang diketahui melakukan penggelapan uang perusahaan dan kebetulan saja aku baru lulus dari universitas swasta ternama yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Jung. Di Korea Selatan ini tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku karena itu aku sudah terbiasa sendirian, tidak terikat dan tergantung dengan orang lain. Meskipun begitu tetap saja aku masih membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa kujadikan sandaran.

Aku sendiri memiliki pribadi yang tegas dan keras kepala. Aku juga tahu kalau pegawai-pegawai di perusahaanku, terutama pegawai pria, menganggapku tidak? Pertama kali aku datang kesana, mereka menganggapku seperti seorang chaebol yang mewarisi kekayaan orangtuanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kulemparkan saja laporan dan dokumen yang mereka berikan padaku ke wajah mereka. Bukan karena aku kesal karena dihina, tapi memang karena laporan dan dokumen yang mereka berikan padaku SALAH. Belum bisa membenarkan diri sendiri sudah berani mengkritik orang lain. Memang sebagian pegawaiku menganggapku arogan tapi sebagian dari mereka menghormatiku sebagai seorang atasan yang bertanggung jawab.

Aku memang orang yang keras kepala dan tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi bukan orang tuaku yang mengajariku hal tersebut. Umma dan appa ku adalah orang yang tidak memandang rendah orang lain dan tidak menilai seseorang berdasarkan tolak ukur tertentu. Mereka tidak pernah menilai orang lain berdasarkan hartanya tapi hatinya. Tulus atau tidaknya kah seseorang adalah hal yang dilihat oleh umma dan appa. Yah, bisa dibilang aku adalah anak yang beruntung memiliki umma dan appa yang menyayangiku.

Aku merasa bahagia dengan apa yang kumiliki sekarang. Segala sesuatu yang orang lain dambakan ada pada diriku. Aku mendesah panjang. Kulihat lagi keluar jendela dan kupandangi langit yang menggelap. Salju. Kuharap salju turun tahun ini. Salju adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Entah kenapa aku bisa tenang hanya dengan melihat salju.

Tapi aku tidak tahu jika dengan turunnya salju di musim dingin tahun ini akan mengubah hidupku yang sudah kujalani selama 25 tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Author PoV

Rutinitas Jaejoong setiap hari dimulai dari mandi, lalu sarapan, mengantarkan koran dan susu ke rumah-rumah, berangkat kerja di Jung Empire, dan sepulangnya dari Jung Epmire, Jaejoong belajar setiap malam agar pelajaran-pelajaran SMA yang sudah ia pelajari dan pelajaran tingkat universitas agar nantinya jika uang tabungan Jaejoong sudah terkumpul dan Jaejoong bisa mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, Jaejoong tidak usah pusing-pusing mengulang pelajaran lagi.

Jaejoong mengantar koran dan susu dengan sepeda milik Pak Lee yang merupakan orang yang mempekerjakan Jaejoong sebagai loper koran sekaligus pengantar susu setelah Taeyeon ahjumma meninggal. Seselesainya Jaejoong mengantar koran dan susu, Jaejoong mengembalikan sepeda milik Pak Lee dan pergi ke Jung Empire dengan bus.

Sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke halte terdekat dari Jung Empire. Cuaca hari itu lumayan dingin tapi Jaejoong lupa untuk memakai pakaian tebal jadi Jaejoong merasa kedinginan.

"Busnya lama sekali.." Gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak suka dengan cuaca yang dingin karena di apartemen tempat ia tinggal, pemanas ruangannya tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jaejoong. Kalau Jaejoong memakai penghangat ruangan yang bagus, bisa-bisa tagihan listrik membengkak jadi yang Jaejoong bisa lakukan hanyalah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit Jaejoong menahan dingin, akhirnya bus yang Jaejoong tunggu datang. Untuk sampai ke Jung Empire membutuhkan waktu 30 menit perjalanan bus dan 5 menit jalan kaki. Biasanya Jaejoong sampai di sana jam 8 tepat, tapi karena bus yang ditumpangi Jaejoong datang telat, sepertinya Jaejoong akan sampai disana terlambat.

"Hah.. Sepertinya hari ini aku terlambat.. Pak Seo pasti akan memarahiku."

Benar saja. Jaejoong tiba di halte terdekat jam 8.25. Hari ini Jaejoong pasti akan kena omel Pak Seo. Pak Seo adalah atasan Jaejoong. Pak Seo sering memarahi Jaejoong karena Jaejoong pernah menolak.. Yah.. Pak Seo pernah mencoba melakukan pelecehan pada Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong memberontak. Untungnya Jaejoong tidak dipecat, tidak untungnya Jaejoong selalu dijadikan sasaran Pak Seo. Orang itu selalu menyuruh Jaejoong mengerjakan tugas yang bukan tugasnya misalnya hari itu Jaejoong bertugas membersihkan lantai 1 tapi Pak Seo menambah tugas Jaejoong dengan melimpahkan tugas petugas cleaning service lainnya pada Jaejoong. Jadi bisa saja hari ini Jaejoong disuruh untuk membersihkan lantai 1 sampai lantai 5. Membayangkannya saja Jaejoong sudah merasa lelah, apalagi nanti saat melaksanakan hukumannya..

Meski tahu nantinya juga akan dihukum, Jaejoong mau tidak mau berlari dari halte sampai gedung Jung Empire tanpa menyadari ada benda putih yang jatuh dari langit. Sesuatu yang ia tidak suka.

Sementara itu di tengah kota Seoul, sebuah mobil sport yang dikendarai oleh Yunho melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan lumayan cepat. Kenapa? Karena Yunho hampir terlambat untuk meeting pagi dengan para eksekutifnya. Diinjaknya dalam gas mobil tersebut agar melaju lebih cepat lagi. Untungnya Yunho adalah orang yang bisa fokus tanpa teralihkan perhatiannya jadi Yunho tiba di parkiran khusus CEO Jung Empire dengan selamat tanpa luka di pengendara dan mobil pengendaranya. Langsung Yunho mengambil koper yang berisi dokumen-dokumen dan Ipad miliknya. Begitu memasuki lobi, tiba-tiba Yunho bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang juga sedang terburu-buru. Saking cepatnya Yunho dan orang tersebut berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, orang yang menabrak Yunho tersebut jatuh ke belakang karena bertabrakan dengan tubuh kekar Yunho.

"Ah! Appo.." Kata orang tersebut sambil memegang pantatnya yang mendarat di lantai marmer lobi gedung Jung Empire.

"Yah yeoja bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?! Aku ini sedang terburu-buru! Gunakan matamu jika sedang berjalan!" Bentak Yunho kesal sambil mengambil kopernya yang terjatuh.

"M-Mwo? Kau juga menabrakku jadi ini bukan salahku saja! Dan satu lagi, aku ini namja! Jadi kau yang seharusnya menggunakan matamu dengan benar! Aish.. appo.." Balas orang tersebut sambil berusaha untuk bangun. Kakinya terkilir sedikit tapi masih ia bisa tahan. Yunho yang kesal karena omelannya dibalas, langsung melihat ke arah orang yang ia tabrak atau lebih tepatnya ia death glare orang tersebut. Tapi begitu Yunho melihat namja yang ia tabrak, pandangannya berubah dari tatapan maut nan dingin menjadi terkejut, terkagum, dan terhanyut dalam mata _doe _namja tersebut.

Yunho PoV

Benarkah orang ini adalah namja? Matanya besar dan jernih. Kulit putihnya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang yeoja ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang kurus. Rambut hitamnya dan bibirnya yang seperti cherry itu.. Aish! Namja! Orang ini adalah seorang namja!

"Ehem! Dilihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan, kau adalah petugas cleaning service di perusahaan Jung Empire bukan?" Tanyaku dengan intonasi suara yang terdengar arogan. Aku melirik seragam bagian dada sebelah kiri namja tersebut dan membaca nama yang tertera di name tag nya.

"Kim Jaejoong eoh? Karena kau aku terlambat meeting. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Aku tanya lagi namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dengan nada yang cukup menekan.

"S-Siapa—"

"Aku adalah CEO tempat kau bekerja, Kim Jaejoong. Pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan Jung Empire. Pemilik gedung ini. Dan kau! Sebagai seorang bawahan, kau sama sekali tidak menghormatiku? Hah! Apa kau ingin dipecat eoh?!"

"D-dipecat?! Andwae! Jangan pecat saya, sajangnim… Saya mohon.."

"Ck! Kali ini kau kumaafkan! Lain kali kau menghambat pekerjaan ku seperti ini, kau akan kupecat, mengerti?!"

"S-Saya mengerti, sajangnim.."

Jaejoong PoV

Dipecat? Dipecat bukanlah hal yang bagus untukku. Kalau aku dipecat, aku bisa tidak makan dan tidak bisa membayar sewa apartemen. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak bisa menabung untuk uang kuliahku nanti.. Andwae! Aku tidak mau dipecat.

Namja yang tadi bertabrakan denganku ternyata adalah CEO baru perusahaan Jung Empire. Kibum bilang namanya adalah Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho adalah orang yang arogan dan dingin menurut Kibum dan sepertinya memang benar. Jahat sekali dia tiba-tiba ingin memecatku seperti itu. Untungnya dia memaafkanku jadi aku tidak perlu dipecat. Tapi sayangnya, insiden tabrakan dengan Jung Yunho itu sudah didengar oleh Pak Seo. Seperti biasa, dia meneriakiku, memakiku, menghinaku, dan memberikan hukuman padaku. Kali ini dia menyuruhku membersihkan seluruh lantai 10 sampai 15. Hah.. sepertinya besok badanku akan sakit semua..

"Haah.. Bisa-bisa aku mati muda kalau setiap malam membersihkan 5 lantai dalam waktu yang singkat.. Ani! Kim Jaejoong, kau harus semangat! Kim Jaejoong fighting!"

Author PoV

Di lantai teratas dimana ruangan Yunho terletak adalah lantai 15. Di ruangannya, Yunho terduduk kesal karena meeting nya hari ini batal karena insiden dengan Jaejoong barusan. Yunho menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di kursi kerja mewah miliknya dan menutup matanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Beberapa saat kemudaian Yunho membuka matanya dan langsung menghubungi sekertarisnya.

"Sekertaris Kang, berikan padaku data Kim Jaejoong dalam waktu 1 jam."

"Baik, sajangnim."

Dengan itu Yunho menutup intercom nya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Yunho menyeringai setan.

"Kim Jaejoong eoh?"

.: to be continued:.

Halo halo~^^ aku udah lama nggak update ff kingka sama maid.. tapi ide baru muncul jadi ku upload saja deh.. Hehehe.. Maaf ya ff maid sedang dalam proses jadi ditunggu saja, ok? _ Kemarin aku nemu orang yang nge-bash yunjae shipper.. dia JYJ stan. Sedih rasanya kalau ada orang yang suka JYJ tapi benci sama TVXQ.. padahal Jaejoong, Junsu, & Yoochun pernah jadi bagian TVXQ, jadi kalau menurutku kalau ada yang benci TVXQ tapi suka JYJ sama aja kayak membenci artis itu sendiri karena mereka membenci bagian dari artis tersebut… Cassiopeia deul, please always keep our faith toward TVXQ ne.. Meski kemungkiannya kecil, tapi aku dan pasti kalian semua berharap mereka setidaknya bisa bertemu lagi dan saling memeluk satu sama lain seperti masa-masa dulu mereka berlima.. Setidaknya bisa melihat mereka tersenyum bersama lagi, sudah cukup buatku..


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sekertaris Kang, berikan padaku data Kim Jaejoong dalam waktu 1 jam."_

_ "Baik, sajangnim."_

_ Dengan itu Yunho menutup intercom nya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Yunho menyeringai setan._

_ "Kim Jaejoong eoh?"_

.

.

.

.

.

..: Story 2 :..

.

.

.

.

.

Author PoV

Hari itu Jaejoong benar-benar dikuras tenaganya. Pak Seo memerintahkan Jaejoong ini dan itu tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong untuk istirahat ditambah dengan kaki Jaejoong yang sedang terkilir, Jaejoong rasanya ingin sekali melemparkan sepatu ke wajah Pak Seo. _Kalau bukan karena dia itu atasanku, sepatuku pasti sudah mendarat kencang di wajahnya. _Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Daripada merutuk tidak jelas, lebih baik Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar tidak dimarahi lagi. Saat Jaejoong akan membersihkan kaca, Jaejoong melihat salju turun. _Turun juga ya.. _

Jaejoong yang masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba disadarkan oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dengan nada memerintahnya tentunya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Panggil Pak Seo. "Kesini kau!" mendengar peritah yang terdengar seperti ancaman itu Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Pak Seo yang terlihat marah.

"Ada apa Pak Seo?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sopan.

"Serahkan tugasmu pada Soojin! Sajangnim memintamu menjadi asisten, anio, asisten terlalu bagus untuk orang rendah sepertimu. Pelayan! Pelayan pribadinya. Hah.. Seleranya sungguh buruk." kata Pak Seo geram. _Kalau seleranya buruk, bagaimana denganmu Pak tua? Kau bahkan pernah hampir melecehkanku. _

"Saya mengerti Pak."kata Jaejoong mengerti.

"Sekarang antarkan kopi ini ke ruangan sajangnim. Palli!"

Menuruti apa perintah Pak Seo, Jaejoong langsung mengambil nampan dan meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di atas nampan tersebut. Jaejoong berjalan menuju lift yang langsung membawanya ke lantai tempat sajangnimnya bekerja, tapi tiba-tiba seorang penjaga menahannya.

"Lift ini khusus Jung sajangnim. Saya diberitahu oleh Jung sajangnim bahwa jika kau ingin pergi ke ruangan Jung sajangnim, kau harus menaiki tangga. Ini perintah Jung sajangnim untuk Kim Jaejoong." terang penjaga tersebut.

"Mwo? Tangga?! Tapi ruangannya ada di lantai 15.." kata Jaejoong lesu.

"Maaf, saya hanya menyampaikan perintah." kata penjaga tersebut dengan tegas.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry nya. Perintah, perintah. Sejak tadi kata yang selalu dilemparkan padanya selalu kata perintah. _Memangnya aku ini tentara? Perintah ini perintah itu. Anio Kim Jaejoong! Kamu pasti bisa melakukannya! Cuma 15. Lima belas.. Lantai... Matilah aku. _Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang bersiap akan menaiki tangga yang bagaikan jembatan setan ini. Lima lantai pertama, Jaejoong masih biasa-biasa saja. Lima lantai selanjutnya, wajah Jaejoong mulai menampakkan titik-titik peluh. Lima lantai terakhir, Jaejoong merasa seperti memiliki kaki jelly.

Namja cantik satu ini memang seorang yang selalu bekerja keras tapi tenaganya itu selalu cepat sekali habis. Jaejoong merutuki nasibnya yang terlahir dengan wajah dan tenaga bak yeoja. Jaejoong selalu berharap bisa memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang keren seperti model agar tidak dikira sebagai yeoja lagi. Dia mengira jika dia bekerja yang berat, maka tubuhnya akan terbentuk. Sayangnya dengan fisik bak yeoja nya, bukannya bertambah macho, tangan namja cantik ini malah serasa akan lepas dari bahunya.

"Demi Hello kitty dan gajah-gajah di Thailand dan Sumatera, kalau bukan dia orang yang menggajiku, namja itu akan kulemparkan ke dalam kandang jiji."desis Jaejoong. Bagi yang mendengarnya, entah akan merasa takut atau malah akan tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong tiba di depan pintu ruangan kerja Yunho setelah diberi izin oleh sekertaris Yunho. Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut tapi tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Merasa sudah mengetuk pintu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

"Permisi, sajangnim."

Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah sajangnim nya ada di ruangan. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Yunho sedang duduk membelakangi meja dan menghadap jendela besar. Ia masuk dengan perlahan agar tidak mengagetkan Yunho. Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir kopi yang ia bawa dengan hati-hati dan berniat untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke pantri perusahaan. Baru saja Jaejoong akan membuka kenop pintu ruangan Yunho, tiba-tiba ada dua lengan kuat yang meraup tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Tidak sopan. Masuk dan keluar seenaknya saja."

Jaejoong panik setengah mati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti habis atlet yang habis mengikuti olimpiade. Dia kenal betul dengan suara yang ia dengar barusan, tapi apa-apaan tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya sekarang ini?!

"S-Sajang-Sajangnim... T-Tolong l-lepaskan..." kata Jaejoong gugup.

"Hmm. Memangnya kau siapa? Memerintahku seperti itu. Kalau aku tidak mau melepaskanmu, bagaimana? Ternyata kau enak untuk dipeluk juga ya.. Meski kau sedikit menyebalkan."bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli.

"S-Sajangnim! Lepas-"

"Kim Jaejoong. 20 tahun. Lulusan SMA swasta dengan bantuan beasiswa. Tidak melanjutkan ke tingkat Universitas. Kabur dari panti asuhan yang artinya kau adalah seorang.. Yatim piatu."

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, tangan Jaejoong refleks mendorong lengan Yunho agar ia bisa lepas dari pelukan Yunho. Kata 'yatim piatu' adalah kata yang paling menusuk hatinya. Yang membuatnya teringat dengan masa kecilnya di panti asuhan. Jaejoong terus meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali karena tenggorokannya rasanya seperti tercekat. Rasanya jika ia bersuara, maka air matanya akan tumpah membasahi pipinya dan menunjukkan betapa lemahnya seorang Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menginginkan hal tersebut. Terlihat lemah adalah hal terakhir yang Jaejoong ingin tunjukkan dan itu artinya sama saja dengan ia tidak mau ada yang melihat sisi lemahnya dan mengasihaninya.

Benci.

Namja cantik ini benci pada Yunho.

"Y-Yah, tenanglah.. Yah, Kim Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong dengan tetap menahan pelukannya. Jaejoong terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Yunho. Meski hasilnya nihil, Jaejoong tidak berhenti meronta. Wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah, nafasnya memburu, dan tenaganya yang sudah melemah, Yunho bingung dengan namja cantik yang ia peluk sekarang ini. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Pikir Yunho.

Rontaan Jaejoong makin melemah dan kaki Jaejoong semakin lemas. Jika saja Yunho tidak mengeratkan pelukannya, Jaejoong mungkin sudah terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Kim Jaejoong, Yah.. " Yunho memanggil Jaejoong lagi sambil mencoba melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang ini sedang tertunduk membelakangi Yunho. Rambut hitamnya yang cukup untuk menutupi sisi wajahnya menghalangi Yunho untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sendu.

"Kim Jae-"

"Lepas.." kata Jaejoong dengan suara yang serak.

Mendengar suaranya saja, Yunho sadar kalau namja cantik ini sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Yunho merasa sedikit bersalah meski dia masih belum sadar dengan kesalahan apa yang ia telah perbuat. Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya dan Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menjauh dari Yunho. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Jaejoong berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu dan sebelum ia keluar Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Yunho tercekat.

"Jung Yunho sshi yang terhormat, camkan baik-baik. Seberapa tingginya dirimu di mata dunia, di mataku kau tetap seorang yang brengsek. Tidak semua orang di dunia ini sebahagia dirimu. Permisi." kata Jaejoong sebelum ia keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Yunho.

Jaejoong PoV

Kususuri lorong menuju tangga darurat yang tadi kugunakan untuk naik ke sini. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh sekertaris CEO brengsek itu. Kenapa orang searogan itu bisa menjadi seorang pimpinan perusahaan?! Meskipun aku hanya seorang cleaning service, aku juga memiliki perasaan.

"Atasan brengsek! Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan menangis lagi setelah aku kabur dari panti. Tidak akan berpikir negatif lagi."gerutu Jaejoong sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti seorang yeoja.

"Ayolah Kim Jaejoong. Senyum! Ayo tersenyum! Jangan murung! Hal yang baik akan datang kalau kau tersenyum, Kim Jaejoong!" kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nempuk pipinya dan menarik kedua pipinya agar membentuk sebuah senyuman. Meski tangannya sudah bergetar karena menahan tangis, Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tapi setegar apapun seorang Kim Jaejoong, pertahanan sekuat apapun yang ia bangun sedemikian rupa pasti akan runtuh. Ya, Kim Jaejoong akhirnya meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks hiks... Bukan keinginanku juga menjadi yatim piatu, pabo.. Hiks hiks.."

Yunho PoV

_Apa barusan dia... Menangis? Aku tidak membuatnya menangis... Kan? Aargh! Lagipula kenapa dia harus menangis?! Dan lagi, kenapa aku merasa bersalah?! _

Author PoV

Setelah kejadian itu, Yunho tidak memanggil atau meminta Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan kopi. Selama seharian itu, Yunho masih memikirkan kenapa dan apa yang jadi penyebab Jaejoong menangis. Malam itu, tepatnya pukul 9 malam, akhirnya Yunho menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia cek dan tanda tangani. Berniat ingin pulang, saat di dalam lift, tiba-tiba Yunho teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi dengan Jaejoong. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Yunho tidak langsung ke lobi depan tapi Yunho berjalan menuju ke arah gedung bagian dalam tempat pantri berada. Seharusnya namja cantik itu ada di sana sekarang ini. Pikirnya.

Pintu pantri sudah di depan mata tapi Yunho masih ragu untuk masuk. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika ada yang bertanya alasan ia pergi ke pantri selarut ini? Untuk memastikan apakah Kim Jaejoong masih ada di pantri agar ia bisa minta maaf? Oh ayolah. Yunho memiliki harga diri aniya? Seorang Jung Yunho meminta maaf pada seorang cleaning service? Pegawai-pegawainya bisa mengira kalau Yunho telah melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong!

Di saat Yunho masih terlarut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah bentakan yang ditujukan kepada namja yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak pagi, menyadarkannya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Siapa yang menyuruhmu bermalas-malasan di sini?! Apa kau sudah membersihkan lantai 11 hingga lantai 15?!" bentak seseorang yang ia ingat sebagai seorang kepala staff kebersihan, Pak Seo.

"Tapi pak, anda bilang kalau tugas saya sekarang hanyalah mengantarkan kopi untuk sajangnim."

"Kau berani menjawabku?! Ha!"

Bentakan-bentakan itu terus terdengar jelas dari dalam pantri. Baru saja Yunho akan masuk, lalu ada seorang yeoja yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Jaejoong menyapanya.

"Selamat malam, sajangnim." Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Hah.. Lagi-lagi bapak tua itu memarahi Jaejoong oppa." keluh yeoja itu.

"Apa dia selalu dimarahi dan diteriaki seperti ini.. Uhm.. Soojin sshi?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat nama di nametag yang dikenakan Soojin.

"Ne, sajangnim. Pak Seo memang pemarah terutama terhadap Jaejoong oppa. Sayang sekali padahal Jaejoong oppa seharusnya mendapatkan beasiswa dari perusahaan ini.."

"Maksudnya apa, Soojin sshi? Beasiswa apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ah, maaf jika saya lancang. Saya diceritakan ini dari Jaejoong oppa. Dua tahun yang lalu seharusnya Jaejoong oppa mendapatkan beasiswa yang disponsori oleh perusahaan ini tapi tiba-tiba beasiswanya ditarik dan Jaejoong oppa diperlakukan kasar oleh seorang atasan di sini. Bahkan katanya Jaejoong oppa tidak pantas mendapatkan pendidikan yang tinggi." jelas Soojin.

"Sepintar itukah Jaejoong?"

"Sajangnim, bukan maksud saya untuk melebih-lebihkan. Jika anda melihat laporan hasil nilainya, anda pasti berpikir kalau Jaejoong adalah anaknya Einstein. Bahkan dinding apartemennya sangat penuh dengan berbagai penghargaan olimpiade nasional dan beberapa diantaranya adalah internasional." kata Soojin dengan wajah serius.

"Benarkah? Lalu-"

Belum selesai Yunho bertanya, tiba-tiba dari dalam ruangan pantri terdengar sebuah suara tamparan. Soojin dan Yunho langsung mendobrak masuk dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang tertunduk sambil memegang pipi kirinya sedangkan Pak Seo yang masih dalam posisi siap menampar lagi, kaget dengan adanya Yunho di pantri.

"Jaejoong oppa!" Soojin langsung menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Pak Seo. "Pak Seo! Apakah anda tidak malu?! Kau bahkan pernah ingin melecehkannya!" teriak Soojin marah

"S-Sajangnim.. Anda jangan salah paham. O-Orang itu.. D-dia.. Dia tidak melakukan tugasnya dan malah-"

"Hentikan. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Seo Jungnim sshi, anda dipecat karena sudah melakukan tindak kekerasan dan memanfaatkan wewenang sebagai kepala staff kebersihan." kata Yunho dengan nada pimpinannya.

"D-Dipecat? S-Sajangnim, anda tidak perlu membela namja rendahan ini! Dia-"

"Cukup. Kosongkan meja dan loker anda. Anda tidak perlu datang besok pagi dan seterusnya. Lebih baik anda lakukan itu sekarang atau akan ku black list nama anda dari daftar tenaga kerja di Korea Selatan." ancam Yunho. Mendengar ancaman Yunho yang tidak terdengar main-main, Pak Seo langsung keluar dari ruang pantri menuju ruangannya dan ruang loker untuk mengosongkan barang-barangnya dari sana.

Yunho menatap sedih namja di depannya ini. Meski dia hanya ingin mengerjai Jaejoong, ternyata dia keterlaluan dan semakin membuat namja ini sedih. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang terus bergumam 'tidak apa-apa' dan 'tersenyumlah' pada dirinya sendiri di dalam pelukan Soojin yang berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap sebagai oppa dan teman terdekatnya.

"Jaejoong sshi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho.

Soojin menuntun dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di sebuah kursi dan segera mengambilkan minum untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Yunho menundukkan badannya hingga pandangannya sejajar dengan Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang masih menutupi pipi kirinya yang tadi ditampar oleh Pak Seo. Yunho meringis sedikit setelah melihat sisi bibir Jaejoong yang terluka dan berdarah.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho dengan mata yang berair.

"...Sajangnim? Apa... yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan volume suara yang kecil tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Yah, apa kau bodoh? Apa benar kau ini pintar?! Sudah jelas yang tadi itu adalah bentuk yindak kekerasan fisik, kenapa tidak dilaporkan ke bagian tenaga kerja?!" sekarang giliran Yunho yang memarahi Jaejoong. Soojin yang sudah selesai membuatkan minum untuk Jaejoong, memberikan minuman tersebut pada Jaejoong sambil menatap bingung atasan tertingginua ini dengan tatapan bingung. Sebegitu pedulinya kah Yunho pada karyawan? Setahunya Yunho adalah orang yang arogan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya baik-baik saja.." kata Jaejoong.

"Baik-baik saja?! Soojin sshi, ambilkan kotak P3K." perintah Yunho pada Soojin. "Ambilkan yang ada di ruanganku." lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh? Tapi disini juga ada, sajangnim."

"Lakukan saja perintahku. Cepat ambilkan." perintah Yunho dengan nada yang tegas. Mau tidak mau, Soojin melakukan apa perintah Yunho dan keluar sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sebaiknya ada kembali, sajangnim. Anda tidak perlu mempedulikan cleaning service seperti saya.."

"Soal tadi pagi... Aku.. Minta maaf. Aku sudah keterlaluan." kata Yunho.

"Aniya sajangnim. Saya memang seorang yatim piatu yang kabur dari panti asuhan. Dibesarkan tanpa orang tua membuat saya menjadi orang yang tidak pantas-"

"Kim Jaejoong. Dengarkan aku. Tidak ada orang yang rendah di dunia ini. Dan aku minta maaf jika ucapanku tadi pagi menyinggung perasaanmu."

Melihat Yunho yang meminta maaf dengan tulus, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memaafkan. Setelah mendapat anggukan, Yunho mengerti kalau ia sudah dimaafkan. Yunho tersenyum lega karena perasaan bersalahnya sudah menghilang.

"Lalu bisa kau ceritakan tentang mengapa kau bekerja disini bukannya menerima beasiswa dari perusahaan kami?" Jaejoong menatap kaget Yunho. Dari mana namja ini tahu tentang hal itu?

"Sajangnim, ini kotak P3K nya." Soojin muncul dari pintu sambil memegang kotak P3K yang diminta Yunho.

"Oh, berikan padaku. Biar aku yang mengobatinya." kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta kotak tersebut.

"Eh? A-Anio.. Biar Soojin saja yang mengobati saya." tolak Jaejoong dengan sopan. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup setelah Yunho meminta maaf padanya.

"Yang sakit diam saja. Sini, berikan padaku." kata Yunho lagi. Soojin memberikannya pada Yunho dan mendapat tatapan minta tolong dari Jaejoong. Soojin hanya kaget dengan sikap sajangnim nya ini.

"Dekatkan wajahmu." perintah Yunho sambil menarik tengkuk leher Jaejoong dan membuat wajah Jaejoong hanya berjarak 20 cm dari wajah kecil Yunho. Merasa seperti orang ketiga, Soojin mengendap-endap keluar pantri dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho disana.

Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang wajahnya bersemu merah dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang seperti habis dikejar Jiji.

.: to be continued :.

Cepat update kah? Iya dong.. Kan lagi liburan 1 bulan~ Author mau tanya, tolong dijawab lewat review ya..

1) FF buatan author, mana yang paling kalian suka? (urut dari yang paling suka, ya..^^)

2) Karena author lagi liburan, sepertinya bakal sering update sampai akhir Januari. FF mana yang kalian tunggu update annya? (Biar author sering update ff itu)

Tolong dijawab ya^^ gomawo all~

Ah, author nulis ff tidak di laptop, jadi maaf ya kalau ada typos..


	3. Chapter 3

_"Yang sakit diam saja. Sini, berikan padaku." kata Yunho lagi. Soojin memberikannya pada Yunho dan mendapat tatapan minta tolong dari Jaejoong. Soojin hanya kaget dengan sikap sajangnim nya ini._

_"Dekatkan wajahmu." perintah Yunho sambil menarik tengkuk leher Jaejoong dan membuat wajah Jaejoong hanya berjarak 20 cm dari wajah kecil Yunho. Merasa seperti orang ketiga, Soojin mengendap-endap keluar pantri dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho disana._

_Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang wajahnya bersemu merah dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang seperti habis dikejar Jiji._

.

.

.

.

.

Story 3

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri lobi bangunan perusahaan Jung yang megah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Meski lebam di dekat bibir Jaejoong masih belum hilang karena warnanya sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Jaejoong yang seperti salju itu. Jaejoong berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak menabrak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di lobi tersebut. Sedikit-sedikit Jaejoong mengintip dari balik poni halusnya yang panjang, takut menabrak orang yang mengenanlnya. Jaejoong menghela napas lega karena dirinya sudah dekat dengan lorong yang menghubungkan lobi dengan pantri. Baru saja Jaejoong masuk ke lorong tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ah!"

Jaejoong bergidik mendengar suaranya. Memangnya suara siapa? Tentu saja suara Soojin. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Jaejoong menengok ke arah asal suara. Soojin yang sedang memegang alat pembersih lantai berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Soojin mengerutkan alisnya melihat sikap Jaejoong.

"Yah, Jaejoong ah, apa wajahmu masih sakit? Apa bibirmu juga masih perih?" tanya Soojin dengan suara yang lantang. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Y-Yah, Soojin ah! Kecilkan suaramu itu! Apa kau mau orang salah paham padaku?" tanya Jaejoong setengah berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula lukamu itu sudah diobati oleh JUNG SAJANGNIM." kata Soojin dengan lantangnya dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Jung Sajangnim'. Sontak pernyataan Soojin mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang yang tadinya sedang berlalu lalang di lobi tersebut.

Akibat ulah Soojin ini Jaejoong semaik menundukkan kepalanya dan rasanya Jaejoong ingin menggali lubang di tanah dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup disana saking malunya.

"Wae? Kenapa malah malu? Bukannya Jung sajangnim itu menyukaimu?" pernyataan Soojin yang baru dilontarkannya itu membuat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka tercengang. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

"S-Soojin ah! Jangang membuat orang salah paham!" Jaejoong langsung mendorong masuk Soojin ke dalam lorong. Yeoja satu ini pasti sudah dibungkam mulutnya dengan bola mainan Jiji jika saja dia bukan teman baik Jaejoong.

Dengan bersusah payah akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil mengamankan Soojin dan dirinya dari tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh karyawan-karyawan perusahaan besar itu. Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat malu oleh tingkah polos Soojin yang mengatakan dengan lantang tentang kejadian kemarin. Yeoja satu ini memang benar-benar harus diawasi mulutnya agar tidak tumpah semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin.

"Soojin ah, dengarkan aku ne? Jung sajangnim itu tidak menyukaiku. Dia hanya bersikap sebagai seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana dan bertanggungjawab atas pegawai-pegawainya. Jadi tentang yang terjadi kemarin itu hanya sebuah bentuk… tanggung jawab?" kata Jaejoong agak ragu.

"Uh.. terserah kau saja.. Sekarang cepat buatkan kopi untuk Jung sajangnim lalu antarkan ke ruangannya." Kata Soojin sambil meletakkan peralatan bersih-bersihnya di dalam lemari khusus.

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Ingat apa tugasmu mulai kemarin? Mengantarkan kopi ke ruangan Jung sajangnim dan menjadi asisten, ani, lebih tepatnya pelayan pribadinya selama dia ada di kantor."

"Mwoh? Jadi itu juga masih berlaku? Aku harus mengantarkan kopi ke sana? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan pelayan? Dasar.."

"Jangan tanya aku. Tanya saja pada Jung sajangnim. Sudah sana, cepat kerjakan tugasmu." Kata Soojin sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke counter pantry untuk mulai membuat kopi untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan menuju ke tangga emergency untuk mengantarkan kopi ke ruangan Yunho, satpam yang biasa berjaga di depan pintu lift khusus Yunho itu memanggil Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, Jung sajangnim bilang kau harus menggunakan lift ini jika ingin ke ruangannya." Kata satpam tersebut menyampaikan pesan yang dikatakan Yunho pagi ini.

"Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya ada angin apa? Bukankah kemarin dia memintaku untuk menaiki tangga jika ingin ke ruangannya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu. Nah, silahkan naik." Kata satpam tersebut setelah pintu lift terbuka.

Jaejoong agak bingung dengan hal tersebut. Bukankah kemarin ia dibuat hampir mati dengan membuatnya menaiki beratus anak tangga jika ia ingin atau harus ke ruangan Yunho? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah memintanya untuk naik lift? Berbagai macam pikiran brputar-putar di kepala Jaejoong seperti nyamuk. Sayangnya, meskipun Jaejoong itu pintar, tapi otaknya itu benar-benar polos jika menyangkut hal-hal yang berbau cinta. Well, jangan salahkan dia jika dia tidak peka dengan hal itu. Ingat kalau tokoh utama kita yang cantik ini dibesarkan tanpa cinta?

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Jaejoong disadarkan dengan bunyi suara lift yang menandakan kalau dia telah tiba di lantai tempat ruangan Yunho berada. Di depan ruangan Yunho, sudah duduk sekertaris Yunho yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya. Menyadari kalau Jaejoong berdiri tak jauh darinya, sekertaris Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tersenyum.

"Masuk saja, Jaejoong sshi. Jung sajangnim sudah menunggumu." Katanya. _'Menunggu?'_batin Jejoong bingung.

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan Yunho setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Jaejoong masuk begitu saja. Tidak apa kan? Toh dia sudah mengetuk pintu.. Yunho yang sedang focus dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya msih belum sadar kalau Jaejoong saat ini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ehem, Jung sajangnim, ini kopi anda." Kata Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho.

"O-Oh, taruh saja disitu."

Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir kopi Yunho di tempat yang agak jauh dari tumpukan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja Yunho. Jaejoong melirik sedikit berkas yang berada di tumpukan teratas.

"Uhm.. kalau saya boleh Tanya, apa ini sudah diperiksa?" Tanya Jaejoong agak ragu. Takut dianggap sok tahu.

"O-Ah, sudah. Tumpukan itu sudah diperiksa." Jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tapi masih ada beberapa bagian yang salah dan sebaiknya diperbaiki jika anda tidak ingin memeriksa berkas ini lagi." Kata Jaejoong dengan tenang.

"Ha?" Perhatian Yunho sekarang berpindah ke Jaejoong yang sedang melihat berkas yang berisi grafik keuangan perusahaan Jung.

"Mana mungkin ada yang salah. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Memangnya kau tahu apa?" Tanya Yunho tanpa maksud. Tapi sayangnya cara Yunho bertanya menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong.

"… bagian ini seharusnya begini.. bla.. bla… bla…" (Mian, author ga ngerti bisnis.)

Jaejoong menjelaskan panjang lebar setiap kesalahan yang ada di berkas tersebut dengan jelas . Yunho memandang takjub namja cantik yang masih terus menjelaskan kesalahan grafik keuangan yang penuh dengan angka itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, kalau aku boleh tahu, ah ani, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau itu benar seorang.. uhm.. yatim piatu?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong sudah mendelik tajam kea rah atasannya itu.

"Ne, aku dibesarkan tanpa orang tua. Sudah terjawabkah pertanyaanmu Jung Sajangnim?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit sarkas.

"Sekolahmu?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Saya bisa bersekolah dengan bantuan beasiswa." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Pendidikan terakhirmu?"

"Toho Business High School." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho tercengang.

"Toho?! Kau pasti bercanda.." sanggah Yunho. Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya ke arah atasannya itu.

"Bercanda? Saya bisa membawakan ijazah dan sertifikat-sertifikat yang saya dapatkan sekarang juga. Maaf saja, sajangnim, meskipun saya miskin tapi saya tidak mau berbohong." Kata Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong kagum. Yah memang Yunho juga alumni Toho Business High School sebelum melanjutkan pendidikan tingginya di Amerika, tapi Yunho tahu benar betapa orang-orang mendambakan untuk masuk ke sekolah tersebut dan Jaejoong bisa masuk ke sana dengan beasiswa yang artinya nilai Jaejoong pasti sempurna. _'Bagaimana seorang lulusan Toho bisa berakhir sebagai seorang cleaning service?!' _pikir Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak melanjutkan ke universitas? Dengan ijazah Toho seharusnya kau masih bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu dengan mengajukan beasiswa bukan?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menghela napasnya berat.

"…Entahlah. Tanya saja pada ahjusshi gendut itu." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Hah?"

"Anio. Bukan apa-apa, sajangnim. Saya permisi dulu." Kata Jaejoong sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong keluar dari ruangannya, Yunho langsung membuka map yang berisi data tentang Jaejoong yang masih dia simpan di dalam laci mejanya. Sebelumnya Yunho hanya membaca sekilas tentang Jaejoong dan kali ini Yunho membacanya dengan teliti.

_Kim Jaejoong, 20 tahun. _

_Dibesarkan dip anti asuhan xxx sebelum akhirnya diangkat menjadi seorang Kim di usia 12 tahun. _

_Pendidikan terakhir Toho Business High School. _

_Tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi karena ketidakmampuan finansial. Pernah mengajukan beasiswa di Jung Empire tapi ditolak. Alasan tidak diketahui._

Yunho memicingkan matanya ketika melihat nama Jung Emp tertera di dalam data Jaejoong. Dia pernah mengajukan beasiswa? Di Jung Emp? Ditolak? Siapapun yang menolaknya pasti adalah seseorang yang paling bodoh di dunia. Tanpa pikir lagi, Yunho langsung memanggil sekertarisnya untuk menghadapnya.

"Ada apa sajangnim?" Tanya sang sekertaris.

"Sekertaris Kang, kau sudah bekerja di sini sejak 4 tahun yang lalu kan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, sajangnim."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Sekertaris Kang tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan atasannya ini.

"Tentu saja saya tahu. Jaejoong sshi sudah bekerja disini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya.

"Lalu apa kau tahu kalau dia pernah mengajukan beasiswa ke perusahaan ini?" Tanya Yunho to the point.

"Ah, tentang itu.. Ne, saya tahu. Sayangnya saat itu yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan di sini adalah sepupu anda, sajangnim. Jadi…" Jawab Sekertaris Kang.

"Uang yang dikorupsi oleh orang itu juga termasuk uang yang seharusnya menjadi donasi beasiswa untuk Kim Jaejoong?" lanjut Yunho yang sudah mengira jawaban Sekertaris Kang. Sekertaris Kang mengangguk. Yunho terdiam sebentar sebelum dia member perintah pada Sekertaris Kang.

"Sekertaris Kang, aku mau kau melakukan….."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Jaejoong menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya yaitu mengepel lantai dasar pada pukul 11 malam. Seharian itu Jaejoong memakai masker yang dipinjamkan oleh Soojin. _Masker bergambar kepala tengkorak. _Punya siapa masker itu? Tentu saja punya Soojin. Yeoja itu suka sekali dengan benda-benda yang berbau.. gothic. Seharian itu Jaejoong terus mengumpat kesal karena saat dia sedang bersih-bersih, semua karyawan melihat ke arah Jaejoong seperti melihat anggota geng motor bersenjata.

Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, bus terakhir yang menuju ke arah area tempat tinggalnya sudah pergi sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Soojin juga sudah pulang duluan. Bukannya Jaejoong takut pulang sendiri atau bagaimana.. hanya saja jarak rumahnya itu bisa dibilang lumayan jauh jika ditempuh dengan perjalanan kaki. Jaejoong mengunci pintu pantry lalu dia menyerahkan kunci tersebut pada satpam yang berjaga malam itu.

Jalan menuju rumah Jaejoong memang tidak begitu menakutkan. Beberapa toko masih buka hingga jam 12 dan ada beberapa toko 24 jam yang akan Jaejoong lewati .. Betapa lelahnya Jaejoong hari itu. Jaejoong rasanya ingin loncat indah ke kasurnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantalnya yang nyaman itu. Sayangnya dia ingat kalau dia harus belajar. Tidak lama hanya 2 jam. Hidup Jaejoong memang berat tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Untuk apa mengeluh kalau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang akan berbuah hasil nantinya aniya? Itulah yang Jaejoong terus tanamkan dalam pikirannya. Salah satu pikiran positifnya agar dia tidak menyerah begitu saja pada hidup.

Sementara itu di sisi kota yang berbeda, Yunho sedang menikmati segelas _Sherry _yang ada di tangannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jaejoong. Dalam bayangannya, Jaejoong mungkin sudah melewati hidup yang susah. Ditinggal orangtuanya dip anti asuhan, kabur dari sana, lalu ditinggal mati Ibu anggkatnya, dan diperlakukan tidak adil di masyarakat.. Yunho merasa seperti orang yang brengsek ketika dia mengingat candaannya yang mengungkit masalah yatim piatu pada Jaejoong. Well, jangan salahkan Yunho jika Yunho bersikap kekanakan. Dia memiliki sebuah pengalaman yang hanya orangtuanya yang tahu.

_-Flashback-_

"_Yunho ah!" seorang yeoja manis berambut cokelat yang bernama Seulgi memanggilnya._

"_Chagiya, dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya Yunho._

"_A-Ah, mian.. Aku tadi habis dari… panti.. Nyonya Lee.. uhm.. memintaku untuk menjaga anak-anak panti sebentar." Jawabnya dengan agak ragu._

"_Ah, geurae? Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" kata Yunho ceria sambil menarik tangan Seulgi._

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho memicingkan matanya tajam menatap apa yang sedang ada di depannya. Kekasihnya ,Seulgi, sedang berpeluk mesra dengan seorang namja yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Yunho meraih ponselnya yang ada di kantongnya dan menelepon nomor yang sudah jelas siapa pemiliknya._

"_Yeoboseyo Seulgi ah.. Kamu sedang dimana?" Tanya Yunho._

"_Ah? A-AKu sedang ada dip anti.. Nyonya Lee memintaku menjaga anak-anak lagi." Kata Seulgi berbohong._

"_Ah.. geurae? Kalau begitu kita bertemu besok saja. Sekalian, ada HAL PENTING yang ingin kukatakan."_

"_O-Oh, ne.. Ah, Yunho ah.. I-Itu.. Apa kamu bisa me.. mentransferku uang? Ada anak yang sedang berulangtahun dan aku ingin sekali membelikannya kue dan hadiah untuknya." Kata Seulgi dengan hati-hati._

"_Tentu saja, CHAGI."_

_Setelah Seulgi menutup teleponnya, Yunho memotret pemandangan yang sedang dia lihat di depannya saat itu._

"_Tentu saja CHAGI. Apapun UNTUKMU dan PANTI ASUHANMU itu."_

_-End of flashback-_

Ya, Yunho berubah sejak saat itu. Cinta masa SMA yang seharusnya manis berubah menjadi hal yang dia tidak mau ingat lagi. Dikhianati oleh kekasihnya dengan dalih panti asuhan dan dikhianati sahabatnya membuat Yunho menutup dirinya. Yunho tidak mau memiliki sahabat. Cukup hanya sebatas kenalan yang nantinya akan berguna ketika dia meneruskan usaha keluarganya ini. Setelah beberapa tahun tidak berteman dan bersahabat dengan siapapun, Yunho bersikap agak sarkas dalam berbicara. Mungkin itu sebabnya candaan Yunho agak keterlaluan pada Jaejoong waktu itu.

Lamunan Yunho tiba-tiba disadarkan oleh bunyi ponselnya yang menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Yunho meraih ponselnya dan melihat nomor yang meneleponnya. Nomornya tidak dikenal. Karena penasaran, Yunho mengangkatnya. Mungkin saja itu dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang sedang berada di belahan dunia lain mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam.

"Yeoboseyo?" kata Yunho.

"….. Yunho ah…" suara seorang yeoja menyapa telinganya. Suara yang familiar. Suara seorang Seulgi.

.:to be continued:.

Hahaha.. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin tidak jelas.. Author updatenya lama pula..

Author bakal coba update secepat yang author bisa. (seselesainya tugas..-_-) Paling author bakal ketik chapter baru kalau sedang tidak ada tugas.

Tolong tinggalin review ya^^ Biar author tahu apa kekurangan ff author^^

Love u guys~


End file.
